Father Save Me
by LittleOcean1994
Summary: Isabella is born a hybrid when she turns 21 she learns that her father works for a royal family and is a tracker. will Isabelle's father save her.
1. Covens

_Characters-_

_Olympic Coven _

1. Carlisle – Leader

2. Esme

3. Alice

4. Rosalie

5. Emmett

_Whitlock Coven _

_1._Jasper – Leader

2. Peter

3. Charlotte

_Volturi Coven_

1. Aro

2. Marcus

3. Cauis

4. Chelsea

5. Jane

6. Alec

7. Felix

8. Demetri

9. Heidi

10. Afton

13. Reneta

_Finduilas Ancalimë _

1. Isabella A.K.A. Snow white

2. Nessia A.K.A. Stella

3. Luna A.K.A. Red

_the plot for the story_

Isabella is born a hybrid, In which she is outcast by almost everyone but Nessia and Luna are just like her. Isabella grows up alone and wondering what she did to deserve this life. When Isabella turns 21 she learns that her father works with a royal family and is a tracker. Isabella fights to survive the ups and downs that life throws her way.


	2. Enter the Land Of Despicable Mothers

Chapter 1~ Enter the Land Of Despicable mothers

POV Isabella

My name is Isabella, But I go by Snow White. I was born on August 5th . the only thing good about my life is my best friends Stella and Red. Unbeknownst to my mother I'm moving out this month and moving across the damn ocean away from the whorish monster that dares to call her self a mother. My life has been nothing but hell from the day I was born and thanks to me being a freak it only makes matters worse. Luckily for me there are others like me that I can rely on. but that doesn't change the fact that I long to know what its like to be loved. But ill never trust what made me this way "Vampires" for all I care they can all go to hell. All but my father that is he wasn't involved in any of this at least that I know of if he was. Then he to can got to hell and ill be there making his life a living hell.

As for the whore of mother well shes a work of art in and of her self. Doesn't give a damn about any one but her self. But that just putting it lightly. The proper way to put it well lets just say the people on TV have a better chance of understanding this bitch than anyone around she has so many faces the mask shop in Zelda would never run out.

Don't even get me started on the shit she pulls, she thinks I'm all down in the dump but that's my way of staying the fuck out of trouble. The less I say the better. At lest that I have learned. It took m a long time to learn this but I learned it. But none the less and now that I'm 18 I can legally leave this hell. A hell that I have survived and am know going to leave to make a better person of my self. At lest that's what I keep telling my self. Lets just hope that this isn't going to all blow up in my face.

Authors Note:

i know the first chapter is short but please bear with me they will get longer as time gos on. so please R&R i love the feed back it keeps me motivated.


	3. And Im Gone

Chapter 2 and I'm Gone

_Instant message_

POV Isabella

so today I'm telling the bitch that I'm moving out in two weeks. The location couldnt be any better Volterra, Italy. Though unbeknownst to the hag ive been putting my money in the stocks and gained some cash enough to help me live on my own and to by a house well it more a Castle than a house. But the bitch wont see it coming yeah the house needs some TLC but that's the fun. I get to put my own touch to the home. Know the real fun begins.

_The tickets are bought_Stella _

_Good ill start packing_Red _

_good ill tell the Wicked Bitch of the west that I'm bouncing_snow _

_oh snow your documents came in_Red_

_which ones_snow _

_all of them_ Stella & Red_

_good and my new ID as well_snow_

_Yep and boy sissy do you look sexy_Red_

"Isabella! get your ass down here!" screamed my slutty mother from down stairs good dose she not understand sensitive hearing for fucks sake

_got to go the bitch is calling_Snow_

I closed the laptop and walked down the stairs ad next I know im staring up at bitch

"what the fuck is your problem! why the hell did you hit me!?" I screamed getting up only to be shoved back down on the floor

that's it im done im packing m shit and going to red until we leave for Tuscany this is bullshit the way shes treating me

"you want to treat me this way then guess what Mother" I sneer " im leaving and you know have to find a new bitch because im not doing this anymore im leaving and you cant and wont stop me!" I get up and start grabbing my stuff and she grabs my hair and turn around and hiss ad the next thing I remember is Stella and Red calling my name. Boy things just got weird.


	4. Everybodys Fool

Chapter 3 Everybody's Fool

Authors note: from this point on Isabella will be be addressed as Snow or Snow Wight. And I will be using some elvish in the story but at the end of each chapter I will offer what that said word or sentence meant. I know these chapters are short right know but bear with me they will get longer.

Know back to the story

POV Snow Wight

"Shit!"Cussed Red looking around the room. I could only think of one thing what happened and where did that Bitch go now I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder for the next two weeks.

"what happened?" I asked looking at my sisters immediately they stopped packing my things and looked at me like I grew a second head.

"you don't remember?" Stella asked walking over to me with a funny look on her face.

"what?" I ask looking at her "am I suppose to remember?" I ask getting up that when I realize the blood on my outfit I quickly fun to the mirror on the back of my bedroom door. "no...no... I didn't Red...Stella I didn't the cops will look at me and arrest me I didn't did I"

"calm down Snow we already changed are names and we just need to contact Jenks and make it look like we died In the house with her we just bump up are moving a couple weeks and movie when Jenks gives the all clear until then. We lay low. OK?" Red says all this so calmly it was fucking creepy

"OK if you say so Sister" was all I could muster out while I stared at my self in the mirror

"OK well you guys finish packing I'll call J. Jenks" and with that red was out the door with her Cell in hand and I was grabbing a change of clothes and hopping into the shower to wash off the blood. Thoughts just kept running threw my head one kept popping up though would moving across the ocean finally give me a chance to come to terms with what I am.

"hey you coming out anytime soon you've been in there for half an hour and we're done packing and everything in the cars and Jenks gave us a location to lay low at." Red stated after opening the door I must have been really deep in thought the water already cold.

"yeah I'm done I'll be right out just get me a towel I for got one." I said a little embarrassed

"ha-ha sure sis no problem" and with that Red left to get me a towel

"Shit what have I done" I say rubbing my face as I slide down the shower wall.

"here's the towel you asked for sissy. Hey whats wrong?" Red says as she rushes to my side

"nothing just still trying to come to terms with everything" I say while standing up and garbing the towel and drying my self of to get dressed.

See we all liked getting dressed up and today was no different. Red today was wearing a black strapless shirt, with black leather pants, and a leather jacket with studded boots adorned with black feather earrings studded bracelets and vampire fang necklace and to finish it of a black leather bag. Reds makeup was basic just a dark smoky eye and some red lip stick.

Stella today was wearing a wight shirt with some black lace designs, some blue jeans, black heals with diamonds on them, and a brown leather jacket. And to tie it all together a black diamond ring some earrings, and some diamond bracelets. And like Red, Stella had smoky eye and red lip stick.

My outfit was a back spaghetti strap shirt with an Aztec Decal on it, Blue and white mini shorts, and black gladiator sandals. And to tie it all together was a set of rings linked together, black and white sunglasses and a black handbag.

"damn we look sexy. So Red where we Laying low anyway because I highly doubt its here In LA. So where are we hiding sister?" I ask while fixing my hair want to feel sexy

"Jenks sent us too


	5. Bitch Say What Know

Chapter 4 Bitch Say What Know

POV Snow White

"Jenks sent us too Forks, Washington" Red stated with an annoyed look on her face like I have never seen before and we grew up together.

"it cant be that bad can it after all sis we all graduated school earlier than most students." Stella said with a smile and we did we graduated a whole 2 years early but something tell me that Jenks forgot to add that to are fake identity and we know have to go back to school to attain are freedom to gain that castle I bought but whose counting but he better still be making sure it mine.

"we're not back in school again, are we?" I couldn't help but ask because if we where I was going to flip my lid

"yes and that sister is why I am annoyed. He said and I quot 'who would look for high school students when your suppose to be in collage, and to make it better Jenks said that we will not only be hiding in that small ass town. but we're going back to High school as well. Also know we get to have are own house. we get to choose oh and he said since we changed are names before hand. With him, we get to still use these names." Red stated a little less annoyed and more happy by the end

"we should really get going guys the more we stay her we more we chance are self's getting caught" I said looking around for something anything to make a fire and came up empty handed well I guess well just be living in fear from know on

"yeah your right Snow OK every one grab a car and let get the hell out of here we got a long drive ahead of us, we can stop at a hotel and by a house there and then continue to said house OK?" sounded good to me we weren't in any hurry as it was we where just think a hurry to leave LA and since people recognized us here once we where gone we could start new fresh even. Th one thing nobody new is we found out are mothers secret a secret we didn't think possible but hey we're freaks so what they fuck right.

We have been driving for awhile I just got off the phone with Jenks and explained what I wanted in a house lucky for us there was land for sale in forks so when we stop for the night which was approaching fast.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"hey sis whats up" I ask

"where where wondering if you where hungry or if you wanted too drive threw the night." I chuckled at that

"nah I'm hungry and I got news for you as well" I say with a smile and see a Dennysign next two exits "so we'll go to the Denny's I'll meet you guys there" I say as I exit the proper exit and drive into the Denny parking lot and don't have to wait long they pull up next to me Red in her Black 2015 Audi and Stella in her Dark Navy Blue F-type V8 S Jaguar. Next to my Black grand Cherokee limited that my grandad got me as a graduation present.

"OK you guys ready" I ask as I start walking towards the door

"yeah where ready what was it that you wanted to say to use any way that you shouldn't say in the car" Red asked me I couldn't help but smile the amount of land that was for sale was a humongous we could finally build are dream house and still have are house in Italy as a vacation home. And I could finally start my business after I get doe with high school again.

"land...there is land for sale and I want to buy it we can build are home and not have a worry there is a huge amount of it we wouldn't have to worry about room from what Jenks said there is close to 200 acres of land that he is willing to buy us we just have to give him the OK." I explained and while they where processing what I just explained the waitress showed use to are table and gave use are menus

"so wait your telling me that hes going to buy use land and help use build a house. While we go to school what is he getting out of this" I didn't know yet that was the million dollar question what was he gaining out of this

"i don't know yet, but when I know I'll let you know. But like you told me sis don't look a gifted horse in the mouth. Besides he gave me this address to where will be staying until are house is finished" I said as the waitress showed up and took are orders

"so wait where are we staying" Stella said while looking out the window at the passing traffic

"with some people called the Cullen's" I stated while taking a sip of my doctor pepper

"hmm they sound decent" Red said smiling while playing with her hair

"we hope" Stella said looking at Red like she grew a second head

"and why are you playing with your hair sister are you think of finding a new man" I say with a smile

"he better be one that isn't controlling or manipulative if so we are kicking his ass are we clear sister" Stella state firmly and I nod my head along with her as if saying I agree

"oh the foods here" Red stated excitedly though you could tell she was exhausted and we still had a long rode ahead of us

"Fish and chips" said are waitress Faith

"that's me" said Stella raising her hand

"Alaskan Salmon" Faith Said

"that's Me" I Said as she set the plat down in front of me

"and here's you country fried steak miss, would you like any refills" asked faith

"yes please" all rely at the same time we chuckle and start eating are food after about an hour we eat and chat the we head to motel 8 and rent 2 rooms and sleep for the night

~8 AM~ Motel 8

"OK guys ready to go we got a long road ahead of us if where going to get there by night fall" I say while filling up the tank of the jeep

"you think we can make it to the Cullen's Snow" Asks Stella as she puts her gas cap back on

"yeah if traffic is in are favor we can" I reply as I park the car in a parking spot and go in to Am-PM to get some snacks and drinks for the road Stella and Red follow right behind me

"it just sounds like a big stretch to me Snow" Red says fro the candy isle the girl can eat all the junk in the world and still fit into a size 3 but why am I complainingI'm in the same boat

"I'm just saying if we plan it right if we have to add another day to then we add another day" I say while grabbing some sandwich's bottled water and a bag of chips

and with that I pay "that will be $100.00" shit road trips are expensive thank god I'm not doing any fuck national park on this trip

"here you go" I say as I pay hm and grab my bag and go to the car to put the food into the ice chest

"OK we'll lets hit the road" I say and the long trip begins

~time Skip~

I know now why people say to have some type of thing int the car to keep you awake because this is ridicules thank good I have blue tooth in this car or I would be going nuts and good this rain will it ever stop.

**Welcome to Forks**

thank good we're finally here but I hope this rain ends soon or my sister and I are going to be in hell.


	6. enter the cullens part 1

Chapter 5 – Enter the Cullen's...And The Whitlock's? part 1

AN: sorry for not updating as often as I was. RL just caught up with me and "father Save Me" just got thrown on the back burner but I'm back. and here's the chapter and I hope you will be other parts to this chapter I'm working on them and I apologize for how short it is I'm sighing up for collage so my mind isn't all in one place right know but I will update so bear with me please.

POV Snow

As we drove threw the town all I could think to my self is 'your fucking kidding me right' this isn't even a town its more a village if it can even be called that. I am so not living here I cant do this where's my mall. no...no...no...no...NO! I'm no doing this! I can't! wait where the hell is she taking us if where not living in side the town where the hell are we living?

(AN no affiance to anyone that live in those types of towns I grew up in one and am moving to one in a couple on mounts so I mean no harm)

I'm already Pissed Off I got the land to build are house there I only a catch all which now mas me wondering how I'm going to do thing I'm thinking a glass house but I don't know how the girls will react. Because apparently the land that was for sale was apparently be sold by the state but the fucking natives here think it ok for them to stick the fucking noses in other peoples business latterly not even figuratively.

"hey Snow how long you going to sit in there stewing over what happened" Stella said

as long as the law say I cant kill them, I think that's far after all they made my lie harder I should take there asses to court for the shit they just pulled

"I'm coming" I hissed turning the car off and grabbing my purse and slam the door shut

"sorry about the attitude the natives pissed her off, we bought land and they made are job a little harder with building a home. so I apologize ahead of time for anything she says or douse that may offend you" Red calmly said to the gathered creepy ass looking people oh pissed didn't even begin to cover how angry I was but hey if she wanted to play peace keep by all means go right ahead

"that quite alright dear and welcome to the family let get you girls unpacked and settled and then we can do introductions we gave you girls top floor we're letting you decide who gets what room" says Motherly Looking Red Head I'll dub her LaurëTelemnar,

"oh and then after words we can go shopping" I am going to dub her ArienMelwasúl

"who said I wanted to go shopping" red snapped, walking passed her and into the house I just stood there looking at her like she was a retard

"are you like special or something?" Stella asked while she grabbed a box from reds car oh she's special all right just not the special your thinking of though

"n-n-n-o" stuttered ArienMelwasúl looking at the blond male nervously while shifting from foot to foot.

"whatever Its not like your in the specialday class or something" I blurt out while waving my arms around dramatically

"now now girls no need to pick on Alice Edward why don't you and the boys help the girls get there things inside before it starts raining again" so I got two names ArienMelwasúl is named Alice and CelahirMelwasúl is named Edward but I still don't know who the LaurëTelemnar is

"cool with me, what about you guys cool with you" I ask my sisters while I start walking towards the house and I soon feel my sisters fall into step behind me. soon everyone will know that I am not someone to be fucked with and soon I my self will become what I a truly mint to be

here are the elvish words in the story.

LaurëTelemnar-mother hen

ArienMelwasúl-Idiot Vampire

CelahirMelwasúl- freaky vampire


	7. Enter the Cullens Part 2

Chapter 6 enter the Cullen's part 2

POV Cauis

another day, another boring day nothing new same thing different person. this feed my land this bitch my whore whawhawhawhawha. as the humans say. if this couldn't get any more pathic

BANG

"what the fuck!?" I yell as the doors hit the wall and in storms non other than are trusted Halfling j Jenks as known to the humans but really his real name is Lucifer Voltori and has been in trusted in hiding the Vampires, and they always wonder how we find they.

"Lucifer and what brings you to these parts in such a mood?" I ask seeing as Aro was a little pissed at the entrance that he know had to replace ha bout damn time. I've been saying it need to be updated. but did he listen to me that would mean I'm right for once and gods forbid I'm ever right.

"what brings me! what brings me!oh I wouldn't know Cauis I wouldn't know at all! Lucifer yells while passing the room "how about the fact I got that I got three girls that are almost perfect female versions of you three how about that the only thing that makes make question it is that they look like Demetri! oh and to make my week better I know have to hide them from the human government because one of them had a fit and killed her mother!" Lucifer finished pulling at his hair

to say I was speechless was a understatement there where three girls that looked like Demetri yet where female versions of my brothers and I we needed to know more about this. where the hell have they been hiding all these years and with whom? what where there names? what did they like? where they human or vampire? if they where human did they want to be changed? oh so many things where running threw my head I could only imagine Demetri he just got told he had a kid.

" thank you Lucifer for the Bombshell...I believe humans call it." I hope I got that right thought from the look Lucifer's giving me I think I just made my self look completely stupid "but could you tell us more about them since you just blew up and told use my brother and I we could possibly have mates and Demetri children" I point out like this wasn't shaking me to the core even though it was and Aro was shocked silent that was new please Marcus speak up soon

" yes Lucifer I believe we all deserver to know at lest a little bit about them or at lest what you know which from what I'm gathering right know possibly isn't much, am I right Lucifer" Marcus finally spoke up and was firm and commanding with a don't-fuck-with-me tone

"what your asking me could make or break me with what I have spent years to build with them. please Marcus don't ask this of me and Aro please...Please don't what you guys are asking me could seriously destroy there trust in me. Snows...i me..." so one of them is named snow what type of name is that

"snow? tell me more about this snow Lucifer or I grab your hand" Aro growls out, and the leader speaks took him long enough

"as you wish Aro, she just recently changed her name to Snow White. she was born on August 5th and lived most of her life in LA with her mother Maria...no jasper not your Maria she was defiantly human" Lucifer said looking at Jasper Whitlock "any way she kept good grades all threw school and graduated high school two years early I reluctantly had to send her back to keep her cover from the humans but her dream is to open her own business ad I am helping her build her own house. she also is good at stock so she has a lot of money." he finished with a sigh looking guilty well I guess were sending in the Whitlock's to help protect this girl because she sound's like a strong child and a lot like her father. I look a t Demetri who looks torn and angry and ready to kill Lucifer.

"your leaving something out" Aro says while getting up and walking over to him

"no I'm not" he quickly says backing away

"hmm" I say leaning forward as I watch my brother run forward quickly and grab him and read his every thought. time seems to pass slowly as we wait and them next we know he throwing Lucifer across the room

"what did you see you see brother?" I ask

AN: Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be long promise this chapter is just leading up to what's to come. and will soon be making the chapters longer. also I just sighed up for collage and got excepted to my schedule might be changing a bit soon but I will not be forgetting this story it will just be on a different up date schedulethat's all.


	8. Thats Classified

Chapter 7- That's Classified

Pov Cauis

"what did you see brother" I ask with concern

"what did I see! what did I see! the question isn't what did I see it is what didn't I see brother" he yell startling everyone I the room " why don't I list out everything that I've seen so far better yet why don't I list the major one's"

he Stoll 3 baby's from the elven clan

he's genetically experimented in all supernatural children

he intended to start a supernatural war using all supernatural children as weapons

he started to build the lab to make said children and already has the list of said children

h intended to reveal are existence to the humans

"wait so he wanted to start a fucking war using children as soldiers!" I couldn't believe this I was having a hard time rapping my head around this

" yes brother he wanted to start a war and it could still happen he had partners, what we need to do is protect snow so I'm going to have the Whitlock coven sent out immediately" Aro said taking the lead like the true leader he was, I admired how he could so easily change moods

" yes sir" the Whitlock Coven bowed and turned to leave and with that we dismissed every one and turned to leave the room

POV Demetri

I have children. how that's impossible vampires cant have children but master Aro saw that they where mine. my dream came true and know to here that there endanger and I cant do shit. what type of father am I if I cant protect my own children. a failure that what I'm o better than that bastard that raised me. always off fucking random women and fucking around thinking one day he would be a hero or better yet a gladiator HA yeah right the only thing you where good at was making little bastards of your self thank good I got changed when I did. but know that I have children of my own that I cant protect how am I going to prove that I worthy of them. maybe I should talk to master Aro.

" Master Aro" I ask while he's about to leave the room

" yes Demetri you may go along...But do not let the girls know until you think there ready." I can do that

" yes master and thank you" I was grateful that I could go and attempt to be a father

POV Snow

same thing different day this school is so boring that I could throw a stone and hit something lame and talk about drama. Jessica Stanly she really think that me and weirdo are going out HA in your dreams like really I would rather go out with...oh I don't know maybe a cowboy not some teen age wannabe stunk in the 1800's freak

" is he gone yet" I ask my sister Red not daring to go out of the lady's room if the freaks out there who knows what he might try this time. so far he's tried to kiss me and hug me and eww anything to make to rumor true.

"yeah he's gone" thank good we're freaks are self's Red has the gift to control the elements. Then Stella has the Ability to make illusions which if she keeps practicing can be really there's me I have the weirdest ability we think its because of how I was treated because I was gift less until later in life when I need a way to start fighting back, I can copy peoples gift and make it my own my sister and I call it the copycat.

"ok then lets get the hell out of here and leave Stella that your queue to play your power and get us dismissed" I am going to kill jenk when I get my hand on him I swear to god, but wait that right I got to stay here until the human forget HA like that going to happen they don't forget I got to fake my death before they forget whit I cant do because of the bambi munchers and the peace be with you crap

"alright sissy watch and learn, watch and learn" and with that all you heard was the clicking of her heals disappear down the hall

"Snow white and Red please come to the front office your aunt is here to pick you up" HAHA I told those ass holes that if there brother didn't stop they would witness one of are powers

"ad with that we are free to go, hi aunty I surprised you're here to pick use up" I say playing along oh the looks I can picture on there faces right now.

"I hope your girls doctor appointment go's well see you girls later." whatever I hate the school anyway as we walk out side and head to my new car yeah I had to get a new one Edward blew up my other one so I ordered a new one I don't think he realizes I don't give a shit what he says I'm going to do what I want where I want how I want I free know.

" ok who wants front seat and who want back cause I'm driving" leave it to them to fight god I love my new Audi

" ok we settled it I get it and on the way o school she gets it unless Dickward blows up your car again" Stella says

" yeah that worthless peace of shit no good waste of space not even worthy of being called a vampire" Red says while climbing into the car I start her up and we drive home to look over the plans for are new home

but when we got there were other cars lined up in the yard Carlisle must be holding anther gathering great another reason for use to play nice...NOT...i hate humans and anything that revolves around them I know I'm not human but I just don't know what I am

as I walk threw the door all conversation ceases, weird " Esme we're home" I say with out yelling I could here the clinking of pans cease

"girls your home early you didn't use your powers again did you?" she scolded we looked at each other then looked at her then looked at either

"no not I" and I teleported us to Miami to get us out of trouble forgetting we had are phones because next we new they we're ringing I hug up and powered it off Red and Stella did the same we decided to explore.

~~back at the house~~

"looks like your cant handle raising three girls one whom can teleport. another which can cast an illusion. both of which are powerful gifts. and you cant keep them under controll" Jasper said with a stern look getting up to go get Demetri to go fid them knowing the minute they drove down that drive way he was looking onto there mental signatures

"its not like that I swear Jasper please I'm trying but its not easy I know noting of raising them" Carlisle said while following him trying to plead his case

"then maybe you should let there real father do it, he could probably do a better job" Jasper said while handing a piece of paper to Demetri and watching him leave to get the girls

" let Demetri raise them he wouldn't know a think on what to do" Esme said coming out of the house

" and your any better" charlotte hissed " you just let them pop all he way into Miami with out any supervision yeah that's really smart great parenting" charlotte said sarcastically at the end

"fine you think you could raise them better than take them but like I said they aren't easy" jasper laughed and look at Carlisle who said it

"who said we were leaving or better yet taking them were taking here until this human drama is finished." jasper said while walking into the house


	9. Hide and Seek

Chapter 8 – hide and seek

POV Snow white

if you told me that a week ago that I would be teleporting all around the continental US I would of laughed at you and called you crazy. See we haven't Gained any power's in over 10 yrs so we thought we where all grown but apparently we where wrong and know we are stunk in Miami which I'm not complaining its more my element any ways.

"sissy I'm hungry" Red said, are downfall I left my purse in the car so we have to go back

"OK lets go" I said

"and where do you think your going" who the fuck is that

"um...where heading home we're hungry" I said as if the most logical thing in the world

"dude with a cloak in 120 degree weather, stop talking to us your weird and we need to go home" Stella said as she shoved us to walk and we didn't need to be told twice walk we did...

"Freak" I scream on the top of my lungs went from walking to jogging just to get away from that weird freak

Demetri POV

OK no need to panic...OK I'm panicking my children don't recognize me what the hell am I supppost to do.

**_Call the Cullen's you fucking idiot _**

yes yes I'll call the Cullen's

_Ring...ring...ring _

_Carlisle speaking _

Carlisle, I need your help there trying to come back to you but there having trouble apartly this gift is new and they don't know how to control it, it kid of a...how to put it...

_newborn gift choose's when it wants to work _

yes there having trouble coming back though, it let them go but wont let them return

_and let me guess they don't trust you. _

At lest with the cloak they don't.

_Its 120 there I wonder why Demetri- Jasper _

I know that now thank you my ow children called me a freak

_and you deserve more than name calling-Jasper _

_Now get to work- Peter _

_we're on are way to help- Carlisle_

_wait we are- Jasper _

_yes we are if they can leave but cant return they need are help the girls want to return but cant and the man you sent they don't trust hes not much good right about know so the only good we have is to go and get them are self's- Carlisle _

Snow POV

"I'm so hungry I could eat a cow" Stella said as she sat on the park bench watching the children play

"i could eat a horse" Red challenged

"fuck you both if your going to eat something eat that" Snow pointed to the fat kid across the way that had a party table full of nothing but junk food. Every hungry mans dream when there starving is a party table full of junk food

8 pm

the sisters forgot all about being hungry and where now skinny dipping in the ocean pretending to be mermaids. As they were swimming and splashing about the night they didn't here there names being called by there foster parents and they just continued to play in the ocean


	10. You've got to be joking

Chapter 9 you got to be joking

AN: I have had more couplings but you could only put three in the thing so I'll put it here the coupling for this story is Snow/Cauis/Paul Red/Aro/Sam Stella/Marcus/Jared

Snow POV

I finally get to play I water again after so long and it gets disturbed but at lest they came and found me. Though know that I'm back in this fucking mansion they wont let me out of there sight which is starting to piss me off and not in a good way ether.

"time for school girls" Alice said threw the door yeah about two days ago we discovered im a sponge I absorb gifts of any kind and apparently inviting someone over who controls fire wasn't in the best interest because I can know use it agents them.

" we've been ready for an hour" I said opening the door " and we're not going to school we're going to la push to hang with some friends if you can skip so can we" and with that said we walked out the door and to are cars and drove away

" you know daddy Carlisle is going to give use an ear full when we get home" Red said from the back seat

" yeah nothing new there" was all I said as I sped down the road to la push to met with Ruby Swan the chief of polices daughter and her boyfriend Jacob Black

"oh look at the ocean I'm glad she told use to bring are bathing suit" Stella and red squiled and started bouncing in there set when they saw the house I hoked the horn and ruby cm running out only to trip o thin air I laughed as I got out

"you cluz, you know better than to run that why the teacher doesn't let you run In PE and gives you an A if you agree to sit out and just watch" I heard a group of laughter of to the side

"ruby baby is that true" I masculine voice said

"snow your dead" I laughed I just couldn't help i

" sure cluz you going to trip me to death" more people laughed and she started to cry next I heard was a growl and some cussing and I looked and for some reason the would world stopped right then and there as if nothing else mattered. Wait what the hell just happened I snapped out of it when I got talked but ruby and she almost hit me I sucker punched her and we started bitch fighting my way this is what I get for teaching this girl to fight. Next I new we we're separated and we started growling at the people who separated us hey we got a score to settle here.

" now girls fight is a mans job" oh no he just didn't

"Red, Stella get this prick off me...KNOW!" I yell as I fight try to lung at the bastard that just said that unknown to me I had people watch me

Paul POV

Damn shes hot I could do her all over my house and I wouldn't be ashamed of it. She has a temper to go with that body fuck she was built just for me. Wait what did dumb-ass just say. He just pissed he off know this I got to see

hmm Jacobs back thank good he did see the girls going at it

" I didn't see who going at it Paul"

"fuck" here I show you

"what! You let my mate to be fight yours...wait where did she learn to fight like that." Jacob said more confused than before they herd a scream and looked and saw Paul's girl wailing on Jared

"we better go save him before he has along night ahead of him of healing" Paul stated head to a bush to grab his shorts so he could shift back

Snow POV

Next I new another bastard was grabbing me, OK now I getting pissed off what part of personal space do these people not understand.

"what the hell is going on here" yelled some women "and who is that skank in your arm Paul, well are you going to answer me or not" OK I cant help it I got to pipe up

" I think the skank in his arms is the good fuck that isn't you" ext I new every one was laughing even the holding me but he hide his head in my hair for some odd reason

"WHAT!?" she screamed

"what!?" I mock "i don't think I stuttered" I sarcastically say " besides with a flat chest like yours who would want to fuck a boy personally I don't think anybody would want to fuck a little boy. But hey if that's what your into go catch that record" I said and every one was quite as they looked at me in shock they couldn't believe I went that far my sister on the other hand could. They we're snickering

" your a bitch."

"you say that as if it means something" I say looking at her blank faced and bored

" I'm done, Paul come on your skank isn't even worth the time" oh this is the perfect time

"Paul cant go any where"

"oh and why not" I smirk

" because baby daddy needs to pick up a pregnancy test" \

"WHAT!" she was so red faced it was like looking at a jiffy jar "you got her pregnant you peace of shit two timing low life cum sucking ass hole, we're threw!" every one was quite oh wow um why did I do that I don't know why I had the urge to do that whatever, I look at my sisters confused

" what did I just do" I ask totally confused once the bitch was gone

" I think you just fucked with Paul's relationship and possible his reputation to"

" I don't know what came over me" I said the guys got really quite when I said that

"can we talk" asked a guy about 6" 5'

"sure I'm guessing your Paul" when he nodded I felt my self get lite headed and the whole world spun around and then everything went black

Paul POV

well shit could things get any worse

_**HOWL **_

I had to open my big mouth didn't I

"jacob ca we lay her in your room till we get back" I ask with my soon to be girl friend in my arm and Red and Stella by my side

"yeah not a problem" Jack says as he leaves to see the problem I go to Jacob's room and lay Snow on the bed and kiss her forehead.

" OK girls stay here and don't leave the room you here"

and with that I left the house to see what the problem was hopefully nothing to server to where I could still return to my mate and soon


End file.
